


Need you now

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt Simon Lewis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: 4QuietRyt3r asked me to write this fanfic and gave me the story idea. Feel free to give me prompts.Jace and Simon have been together for three happy years, but Simon is heartbroken when he discovers Jace in a compromising position with Clary and thinks Jace is cheating on him. Simon breaks up with Jace leaving him devestated. But did Jace really cheat on Simon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> This fanfic is set after season 3. I have made a few changes from what happened in the show. Clary never lost her memory, she and Jace were together like in the show but broke up a few months before Alec and Magnus got married. Simon fell in love with Jace instead of Izzy and they got together when Jace realized he was in love with Simon and asked Simon out.

Simon grinned as Raphael told him a story about how Alec had asked him to give him cooking lessons so he could impress Magnus. The lessons had gone terribly at first and resulted in a few food fights, but in the end, Raphael had been proud of Alec's progress. Simon and Raphael were on their way back to the apartment he shared with Jace. Simon and Jace had been together for three years and Simon had never been so happy. 

It had been hard for Jace to leave his room in the Institute, but even though Izzy was now head of the Instiute she hadn’t been able to persuade the Clave to allow Simon to live in the Institute. After two years of being together, Jace asked Simon to live with him. And Magnus gave Jace and Simon one of his apartments. They had been reluctant to take it at first, but Magnus insisted knowing that it would make Jace and Alec happy to live in the same building. 

Maryse was very supportive of their relationship and often visited them in their apartment, but Robert hated that Jace was with a vampire. Simon had hoped that as Robert had given Alec away at the wedding, he had changed his views concerning Downworlders. But he only was reluctantly accepting Magnus, and according to Jace it was because Magnus was rich. 

Simon was heartbroken that he couldn’t tell his mother about his relationship with Jace, that he could never see her again. Rebecca was helping him, but Simon knew the pain would never go away. Simon tried to focus back on Raphael, he was having dinner with him and Jace tonight. 

Things were still tense with Raphael and Jace as Simon used to date Raphael. But they were working on becoming friends, Simon knew it was for his sake and that warmed his heart. Simon knew it was strange for exes to remain friends, but Simon had forgiven Raphael for the hurt he caused him, and they became friends again. Now that Raphael was human again, they were able to hang out in the daylight which allowed them to spend more time together and Simon was so grateful for that. 

When they arrived at Simon's house Raphael went to the kitchen to make some coffee while Simon looked for Jace. "Honey I'm home!" Simon said with a wide smile. "Jace? Where are you?" Simon said when there was no answer. 

Simon heard giggling coming from their bedroom and it sounded like someone was with Jace. Simon's heart sank. Jace had known he was going out for the day and it would give Jace the opportunity to... no Jace wouldn't do that to him would he? Simon wanted to pretend he hadn't heard the second person laughing and go help Raphael with the coffee. But Simon couldn't pretend, and he made himself open the bedroom door. 

Pain consumed Simon at the sight of Jace and Clary lying together on his and Jace's bed. They were curled into each other with their foreheads pressed together, Jace was cupping Clary's face and they were whispering. They hadn't even noticed Simon enter the room and that hurt even more. 

"How could you do this to me?" Simon said unable to hide his heartache. 

Jace and Clary sprung apart looking at Simon in shock. Jace jumped off the bed and rushed to Simon. 

"Simon, this isn't what you think-"

"You told me you aren't in love with Clary anymore three years ago. Was that a lie? Will you always want Clary instead of me?"

"Si please listen to Jace!"

"Don't Clary. You're my best friend I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"What's going on?" Raphael said. He felt uncomfortable going into Simon and Jace's room without permission, but after hearing the raised voices he wanted to help. 

"I caught Jace cheating on me with Clary", Simon said.

Tears were streaming down Simon's face and he sounded so broken that it made Raphael's blood boil. Raphael stormed up to Jace and punched him. 

"Raphael stop!" Clary shouted and grabbed Raphael who was continuing to try and punch Jace. Clary and Simon pulled Raphael off Jace. 

"Get out of the apartment Jace now!" Simon said trying to sound angry, but his wobbling voice and tears undermined the anger. 

"Please listen to me, Simon I need to tell you-"

"You heard him Jace, get out or I'll make you", Raphael said. 

"This is Jace's apartment too, you can't just kick him out", Clary tried to argue. 

"It's okay Clary I'll go", Jace said.

Simon tried to ignore how heartbroken Jace sounded but it was so hard. Jace left with Clary after she glared furiously at Simon and Raphael. Simon collapsed into Raphael's arms sobbing uncontrollably. Raphael brought him out of the bedroom to sit on the sofa and allowed Simon to hold on to him as he cried. 

Simon couldn't believe this was happening. Just yesterday he and Jace were excitedly talking about the possibility of having children and now his life with Jace was gone. When Simon had stopped crying, Raphael made him a hot chocolate and watched movies with Simon to try and take his mind off the pain. But it wasn't working. All Simon could see was Jace and Clary together in the bed that was meant to be for only him and Jace. 

"I'm going to end things with Jace, I can't be with him anymore". 

"Maybe you should think about it first", Raphael was reluctant to say this given what Jace had done, but he didn't want Simon to lose a life of happiness with Jace if they could work through this. 

"Jace betrayed me, he promised me that I would never have to worry about Clary, and I believed him! I trusted him. It was bad enough that he cheated on me, but with Clary! It's over between us". 

Raphael spent the rest of the evening trying to comfort Simon. Raphael was still in love with Simon and knew this was an opportunity he could have used to take advantage of Simon. But he couldn't do that to Simon and though it hurt, Raphael made himself wait until Simon had healed from his heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

1 hour earlier…

Jace couldn’t stop pacing, he was waiting for Clary to come around. Jace was excited but freaking out at the same time. He had something big to tell Clary and he was sure she would be supportive but part of him was scared she’d resent him. Jace knew he should tell Simon first, but he was more scared of how he would react. Jace jumped in fright when Clary rang the doorbell. He opened the door and tried to stop his hands from shaking. 

“Hey Jace, what’s wrong?” Clary said when she came in. 

“I have something I need to tell you but… I don’t know if I can”, Jace said freaking out even more. 

Clary took Jace’s hands and led him to his bedroom knowing Jace would feel safe there. Clary helped Jace to lay down on his bed and she laid down next to him. Clary held Jace’s hand to ground him. Thankfully Clary’s plan worked and Jace felt himself calm down, being in this room made him think of the wonderful memories he shared with Simon. “Clary I-I’m pregnant”. 

Clary’s eyes lit up, “Really? Oh, I’m so happy for you!” She said excitedly. 

“You’re not mad?”

“No, I have moved on. In the past I had hoped we would have a future together but now I’m in love with Izzy”. 

Jace smiled feeling so relieved, “I’m glad Magnus and Alec got you two together”. 

“I still can’t believe they locked us in the training room. Magnus has a bad influence on Alec”, Clary said with a laugh, “But at least it made us talk to each other. So, have you told Simon?”  


“Not yet, I’m scared to. We have only just started talking about having kids, we didn’t plan for this to happen so soon. What if he doesn’t want our baby? What if he breaks up with me? Before I met you and Simon, I never had any meaningful relationships to avoid heartache. But now- "

“Jace, I understand that you’re scared of losing Simon, but he loves you and he will love your child. I have known Simon all my life, so trust me he will be so happy to find out you are pregnant”. 

Jace started to feel his fear fade and he leaned his forehead against Clary’s to try and show her how grateful he was to her. He had always struggled to express his feelings with words. Valentine was the main cause of this. Jace was relieved that he was free of Valentine, the thought of what Valentine would have done to him and his child made him sick to his stomach. Jace shook himself from these thoughts and concentrated on his future with Simon. 

Now…

Clary and Izzy had allowed Jace to stay with them, both furious with Simon. Jace couldn’t face going back to his room alone at the institute and Izzy and Clary had their own place now. Jace had to stop Izzy from taking out her anger on Simon, explaining it was a misunderstanding. That he would have had the same reaction had he thought Simon was cheating. Jace had tried to call Simon and sent him text messages explaining what really had happened, but Simon hadn’t replied to any of them. 

Jace was curled on his bed trying to stop the tears falling but failing to. He was afraid he would have to raise his baby without Simon and that thought made him devastated. A while later Alec came into his room and immediately hugged him. 

“Izzy told me what happened, I’m so sorry Jace”. Alec had felt his parabatai’s pain and had instantly rushed to comfort him. 

“I miss him so much”, Jace managed between tears. Alec and Simon were the only people Jace felt comfortable crying in front of, another thing caused by Valentine. This was also why he didn’t want to go back to the institute, Robert would have been angry with Jace seeing him in this state especially over a vampire. Robert would have used this against Simon to try and turn Jace against Downworlders he was so grateful that Alec was nothing like his father. 

Alec tightened his hold on Jace, “I will talk to Simon, we’ve become closer now he may listen to me”. 

"Thanks, but he may just think you're being biased because of me". 

"I'm still going to try", Alec said fiercly, secretly planning to get Magnus to turn Simon's hair pink for what he had put Jace through. He would have punched Simon, but he knew Jace would be mad at him if he did. "Come on dinner should be ready now". 

"Izzy didn't cook, did she?" Jace said with a teasing smile it didn't quite reach Jace's eyes, but Alec was glad to see him smile. 

Alec laughed, "No she tried to, but Clary stopped her when she spilled the olive oil everywhere. Thankfully Clary cooked, come on". Alec said leading Jace to the living room while thinking of ways to persuade Simon to listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to show Alec and Izzy's reaction to Jace's pregnancy in the next chapter. Clary didn’t tell Izzy and Alec that Jace is pregnant. Only that Simon mistakenly thought Jace was cheating as Jace wanted to tell them himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

After they had dinner Jace felt he was brave enough to tell Alec and Izzy he was pregnant though he was still very anxious. Jace liked to make people think he was always confident and didn't get anxious at all. But he wasn't always as confident as he pretended to be. 

"Um guys there is something I need to tell you". Jace gave Clary a meaningful look and she smiled encouragingly at him. "I'm pregnant". 

Izzy squealed and hugged Jace tightly and Alec joined in the hug, "I'm so happy for you Jace", Izzy said. In her excitement she had forgotten about the situation with Simon until she felt Jace tense. 

"Thank you but Simon thinks I cheated with Clary. What am I going to do?" 

"Maybe you should tell him you are pregnant that could change his mind", Alec said. 

"He'll just think Clary is the mother, I don't want him to be even more mad at me", Jace hadn't heard from Simon since the previous night. And he was so scared Simon was going to break up with him. 

Before he was with Clary and then Simon, he only ever had flings. Jace sometimes missed those days, when he didn't have to worry about these things as he didn't have to love the person he was with. But at the same time he was so glad Clary and Simon had taught him that loving someone would not destroy him like Valentine had made him believe. His relationship with Simon was the best thing that had happened to him. 

He was also now aware of the hurt he had caused Alec by being with so many people but not him, so he was glad he was not the same person he used to be anymore. He was also so relieved Alec had found someone who loved him now. 

"Alec do you think Magnus could find a spell that could prove that Simon is also the father of the baby?" 

"I'm not sure, I will call him and ask", Alec said and left the room to make the call. In case it was bad news he didn't want Jace to hear the conversation. 

"Alexander, I'm so glad you called. This meeting is so boring, please say you need my help with something I need to get out of this meeting", Magnus said when he picked up the call.

Alec smiled it always lifted his spirits to hear Magnus' voice, "I actually do need your help". Alec said and explained everything that happened with Jace and Simon. "Izzy was wondering if there is a spell that could prove Simon is the father too". 

"I will need to do some research I haven't needed to do a spell like this before so I'm not sure if such a spell or potion exists. But I will start looking straight away". 

"To help Jace or get out of the meeting?" Alec said teasingly. 

"Can't a guy have two reasons?" 

Alec laughed fondly, he was so glad Magnus was helping him. Though he felt guilty that Magnus wouldn't charge him money for it. He was afraid Magnus thought he was taking advantage of him and wished Magnus would let him pay for his help. 

"Alexander you haven't spoken for a while are you okay?" 

Alec jumped he hadn't realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts. "Oh um yeah I'm fine". 

"I know you well enough to know you're not. Is this about the money again? I promise you that I'm okay with not being paid for helping you, I love you so much and I would feel terrible if I charged you every time you needed my help". 

"I love you too but I still feel bad that you do so much for me for nothing in return". 

"I get your love in return, which is worth far more than all the money in the world". 

Alec didn't know how he was so lucky to have Magnus, "You have no idea how much that means to me". 

"Maybe you could show me later tonight", Magnus said seductively making Alec blush. Even after being together for years Magnus could still easily make him blush. After reassuring Alec he would let him know if he found a way to prove Jace was telling the truth, Magnus reluctantly hung up and left the meeting after explaining the situation to start his research. 

Alec went back to the living room and immediately three pairs of eyes turned to him making him feel awkward. He didn't like being the centre of attention especially when he couldn't give Jace the news he wanted. 

"What did Magnus say? Can he help me?" Jace said hopefully. 

"He's working on it, I'm sorry he doesn't know for sure if he can. But he is trying to find a way". 

Jace felt his heart sink in disappointment, he knew it was wishful thinking to hope that Magnus would have a spell at the ready to help him. But at least Magnus was trying to help, if anyone could find a way it would be Magnus. "It's okay thank you for asking him". 

Alec, Izzy and Clary spent the rest of the day trying to comfort Jace and take his mind off his pain. 

Meanwhile, Simon was lying on the sofa. He didn't know what to do. He loved Jace so much but he had broken his heart. He couldn't trust him anymore. Simon had tried to tell Izzy that Clary had cheated on her with Jace but she had angrily yelled at him saying he was wrong and it was a misunderstanding. 

It hurt more when he realized Clary must have come up with a convincing lie to tell Izzy instead of owning up to what she had done. Clary had meant so much to him, she was his best friend and he loved her too. But now he didn't think he could ever face her again. 

Raphael was out buying some food for dinner. As he was determined to make Simon's favourite meal to cheer him up. Simon was so grateful for Raphael's comfort and was glad he hadn't turned against him like everyone else had. Alec, Magnus and even Maia and Luke had taken Jace's side. Simon had felt so alone and was afraid Raphael would change his mind and leave him too. 

Simon didn't usually get angry but now he was suffering because of what Jace had put him through. Thinking about the friends he had lost pushed him to decide to break up with Jace. He didn't want to see Jace in person but he couldn't break up with him through a text. Despite what Jace had done he wouldn't stoop that low. So Simon decided to call Jace. 

"Simon? Please listen to me I was telling the truth I never cheated on you". 

"Stop it, I'm not an idiot. You can't fool me again, I loved you and what you did hurts me so much. We are over Jace". 

"No please don't do this, I love you-" Jace said but was interrupted when Simon ended the call. 

"Jace what's wrong?" Clary said anxiously. 

"Simon broke up with me", Jace said and he couldn't stop the tears falling. He hated that he was crying in front of Clary and Izzy. But his heart was broken and he couldn't stop himself from crying. 

This couldn't be happening. It just had to be some awful nightmare. Jace wanted to believe that but he knew this was not a nightmare. Simon was the love of his life and he had lost him. Jace threw himself into Alec's arms and didn't even try to stop himself from crying for the wonderful man he had lost.


End file.
